Not as planned
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Lo que L les dejó en su testamento no era lo que esperaban, ni tampoco lo serán sus consecuencias. MelloxNear,YAOI,MPREG.
1. El testamento de L

**¡Holas!**

**He estado unas semanitas desaparecida por vacaciones XD y antes de que penséis que me habían abducido los extraterrestres he decidido subir el fic del famoso MPREG que ando preguntando en mis fics. Espero poder subir pronto alguna de las viñetas o Farewell, lo cierto es que una de las viñetas de Blanco y Negro que tengo casi terminada ha cobrado vida propia y será un fic independiente .**

**Pues nada, aquí está el primer capítulo XD. La mayoría de vosotros ya sabéis de donde salió la idea de este fic, los que no lo sepan, no lo diré para guardar la intriga hasta el final XD. Diré de nuevo que no suelo hacer AU y que NO me gusta el MPREG, pero no podía llevar a cabo la idea de este fic sin que hubiera MPREG, así que he intentado hacerlo lo más coherente posible.**

**El fic es totalmente Crack y absurdo. Si alguien leyó "Operación bikini" es posible que este fic le guste también. He intentado que el tema del MPREG tenga una lógica dentro de la trama. Es más, he basado la trama en algo que ya me había llamado la atención hacía tiempo y que luego comentaré al final del capítulo. Dentro de la absurdez del fic he intentado que los personajes estén lo más IC posible, aunque está claro que sin alguna que otra reacción OOC el fic no tendría la misma gracia.**

**Al principio pensé en hacerlo una secuela de Operación Bikini pero al final pensé mejor que no. En Operación Bikini la pareja era MattxMello con Near como invitado estelar, aquí será al contrario, la pareja MelloxNear y Matt de invitado estrella XD. La relación entre los tres es muy parecida a la de Operación Bikini ;-D**

**Personajes:** Mello y Near (apariciones estelares de Matt, miembros de la SPK etc…)

**Rating:** de momento T, no sé si más adelante será M

**Advertencias:** este fic contiene YAOI y MPREG, si a alguien no le gusta que no lo lea. También contiene vocabulario vulgar.

**Notas:** El fic se sitúa 3 años después del caso Kira en un Universo Alternativo en el que Mello ni Matt murieron.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note, su argumento y sus personajes pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, yo no gano ni un céntimo retorciendo el maravilloso canon que nos dieron XD.

**Capítulo 1: El testamento de L.**

Volver a Wammy's House, después de tanto tiempo resultaba extraño, no había vuelto a pisar el orfanato desde el día en que se marchó. Regresar a aquel lugar hacía dolorosamente vívido el recuerdo de aquel día, el día en que supieron que L había muerto.

Si no fuera por la insistencia de Roger en aquella llamada telefónica, ni siquiera se habría planteado la idea de visitar Wammy's House de nuevo. El viejo quería verle, más bien por el tono de sus palabras intuía que necesitaba verle. No había tenido tiempo de preguntarle cómo había conseguido localizarle porque tenía que admitir que aquella exigencia le había dejado fuera de juego por unos instantes, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el motivo por el cual Roger quería verle de nuevo en Wammy's House.

Acababa de llegar en un taxi desde el aeropuerto. Roger no sólo había sido insistente sino extremadamente preciso en el día y la hora en que debía tener aquella reunión. Era por eso por lo que Mello se acercaba apresurado a las puertas de hierro del orfanato, donde una de las empleadas estaba esperándole. Roger estaría impaciente, a saber cuánto tiempo llevaría aquella mujer en la puerta. Él ni había tenido tiempo de llamar para avisar de su llegada.

Atravesaron el patio y la cuidadora lo acompañó hasta el despacho de Roger donde, tal y como había supuesto, estaba esperándolo. Tenía cierta gracia que aquella mujer le acompañara hasta el despacho como si no supiera dónde estaba. Si supiera la infinidad de veces que había estado allí…

Mello entró en la habitación. Y el gesto de su rostro se torció levemente. No sólo porque fuera una situación poco habitual, sino porque allí, sentado en el suelo del despacho, estaba también Near.

Debía haberlo imaginado.

Se sintió estúpido por pensar que Roger le necesitara para algo. Debía haber supuesto que si Roger quería algo de él sería porque de alguna u otra manera, también querría algo de Near.

Debía haber imaginado que aquel coche de lujo aparcado junto a la entrada tenía algo que ver con el nuevo L. El nuevo y legítimo L. Aunque eso de nuevo era bastante relativo, hacía tres años que habían acabado, juntos, con el caso Kira. Desde entonces Near había desempeñado el papel de L.

Desde entonces no habían vuelto a verse.

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago. Y algo parecido debió ocurrirle a Near porque el pequeño muñeco de L que llevaba en uno de sus dedos, cayó al suelo al alzar la vista hacia Mello. Ahora Mello comprendía el por qué Near no se giró para mirarle aquel día en que acudió a recuperar su foto.

Debía haber sabido que Near estaba allí para así haber podido evitar mirarle.

Había cambiado tanto en aquellos años. A simple vista, puesto que estaba sentado, parecía que había crecido, llevaba el pelo un poco más largo aunque por su aspecto desordenado podría jurar que no había ninguna intención estética detrás sino puro descuido, sus ojos eran aún más inquietantes.

Near sonrió a modo de saludo y Mello detectó que aquella sonrisa que en el pasado le daba cierto aire de suficiencia y superioridad, ahora parecía la de una persona perturbada. En seguida, Mello tachó esa frase de su mente en cuanto vio a Near coger el pequeño muñeco de dedo que trataba de imitarle. No parecía la de una persona perturbada, sino que era la de una persona perturbada. Se veía que, debido al uso constante durante tres años, el muñeco había perdido color y se había desgastado bastante, algunas láminas de pintura que comenzaba a despegarse indicaba que Near había vuelto a pintar el muñeco en más de una ocasión.

Si Roger pretendía que colaboraran juntos en algo, después de semejante muestra de desorden mental, desde luego podía esperar sentado.

Antes de que tuvieran ocasión de decir algo, Roger invitó a Mello a tomar asiento, y sin rodeos se dispuso a desvelar el misterioso tema.

- Os he llamado porque hay algo relacionado con el testamento de L que os incumbe a los dos.- comenzó Roger, aunque visiblemente nervioso.

- ¿El testamento de L?- preguntó Mello con sorpresa.- Si hace años que murió, ¿no deberíamos haberlo sabido entonces?

- En realidad especificaba que no os fuera notificado hasta este momento. También tiene que ver con el testamento de Watari. Al parecer fueron bastante previsores cuando se involucraron en el caso Kira.- explicó Roger.

Mientras que Near no parecía asombrado y seguía jugueteando con sus figuritas, el rostro de Mello, una vez más, era incapaz de ocultar cierta emoción al respecto. Le alegraba que L y Watari se hubieran acordado de él en sus testamentos.

- Vaya, así que voy a heredar algo. Imagino que no será dinero, porque Near ya se encargó de malgastar la herencia de L.- apuntó Mello mirando al chico de reojo.

- ¿Crees que usar ese dinero para salvar mi vida y la de los miembros de la SPK fue malgastarlo?- contestó Near.- No habrías sido un buen L, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que para L lo importante era el objetivo, tener recursos para alcanzarlo sin importar los medios.

Los uñas de Mello se empezaron a clavar en sus propias palmas. Otra vez Near y su impertinencia. Deseaba patearle y hacer que se tragara aquellos estúpidos muñecos.

- ¿A mí me vas a decir que no sé que lo que importa es el objetivo?- exclamó Mello, bastante alterado.- ¿A mí, que usé un misil antirradares para esconder la Death Note?, ¿a mí que secuestré a la hermana de Yagami?, ¿a mí que…

- ¡BASTA YA!- saltó Roger, molesto por aquella discusión. Si no supiera la edad que tenían, juraría que aún tenía delante a aquellos dos niños que se pasaban el día discutiendo cuando vivían en Wammy's House.- Tenéis que dejar a un lado vuestras diferencias, esto es un asunto muy importante que requiere de vuestra colaboración.

- Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir; no voy a colaborar con Near, mucho menos ahora que ha perdido la cabeza totalmente.- protestó Mello.

- Sí, ya lo dijiste una vez, pero al final acabamos trabajando juntos, así que lo que digas no tiene mucho valor, Mello.- dijo Near.

- ¡Lo hice por Kira! Si no hubiera sido por mí, no lo habrías cogido y todavía estaría por ahí matando gente.

- Y ahora se trata de L, Mello.- apuntó Roger.- Si colaboraste con Near por Kira, ahora debes hacerlo por L, porque era su deseo y el de Watari.

- Chantaje psicológico y emocional, qué bien.- murmuró Mello.- Venga, suéltalo ya, qué coño quería L que hiciéramos Near y yo.

- Como sabéis, Watari era un gran inventor, y gracias a sus experimentos logró financiar este orfanato. Como también sabéis, el propósito de esta institución era reunir a niños prodigio para suceder a L, encontrar al más perfecto de ellos, al más parecido a L…

- No necesito que me vuelvas a contar la historia de mi vida, Roger. Near es el más perfecto, el más parecido a L.- comentó Mello, con cierta ironía en sus palabras.- ¿Qué pinto yo aquí?

- Lo que L y Watari querían era encontrar la copia perfecta de L, y Near no es la copia perfecta.- dijo Roger mirando inquisitivamente a Mello por encima de las gafas.- L ya se dio cuenta de que la copia perfecta sería una mezcla de los dos, os nombró sucesores a ambos y no tenía intención de elegir a ninguno, sino a los dos por igual, sólo que tú, Mello, lo echaste todo a perder cuando te marchaste.

- No he venido hasta aquí para que me eches en cara las cosas que hice cuando tenía catorce años.- protestó Mello.- De todas formas, si volviera a tener esa edad, lo volvería a hacer. L no conoció a Near, no sabía lo insoportable que es, no sé cómo pretendía…

- Tú adorabas a L, si L te hubiera dicho que debías estar con Near, lo habrías hecho, pero murió sin que pudiera decírtelo.

Mello tuvo que callarse la protesta que iba a salir de su boca. Roger tenía razón.

- Lo que L y Watari expresaron en sus testamentos es que cuando Near alcanzara edad suficiente, los 21 años, se hiciera un experimento genético entre él y tú.- explicó Roger.

Siendo Near el más aludido, no pareció demasiado sorprendido. Alzó un poco la vista, esbozó una media sonrisa y siguió jugueteando con sus muñecos de L y Mello. Mello en cambio, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces seguidas para darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando ni aquello era una broma de cámara oculta. A su mente acudían extrañas asociaciones que incluían a Watari en un tétrico laboratorio, una especie de cámara futurista que había visto en una antigua película de terror donde se combinaban genéticamente cosas totalmente opuestas, como una persona y una mosca, elementos que había visto y leído en series de animación, como pendientes de fusión…

- ¡Una cosa es colaborar y otra es ESO!, ¡NO PIENSO COMBINARME GENÉTICAMENTE CON NEAR, NI FUSIONARME NI NADA QUE ME HAGA PERDER MI IDENTIDAD!

Viendo que Mello parecía estar sacando conclusiones equivocadas, Roger se apresuró a aclarar el asunto.

- No se trata de fusionarte ni combinarte con él, sino de crear a alguien que sea la combinación de los dos.

Los muñecos de Near cayeron al suelo y su sonrisa se amplió peligrosamente rozando la psicopatía. Mello, en cambio…

- ¿Estamos hablando de… clonación?- preguntó, dudoso y temeroso.- No soy el más indicado para preocuparse de si eso es ilegal o no, pero… ¿clonación?

- No, no estamos hablando de clonación. Estamos hablando de… como decirlo…- el tono de Roger se volvió mucho más embarazoso y tuvo que desviar la mirada de los dos muchachos para decirlo.- De crear un bebé, de que tengáis un hijo…

El miedo inicial de Mello estalló en una carcajada de incredulidad. Desde luego L y Watari estaban mucho más perturbados que Near. ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a esa conclusión?, ¿cómo demonios pretendían que eso se llevara a cabo? Todo aquello parecía el guión de una película futurista cutre y absurda.

- ¡¡Ay que me meooooo!!- exclamó Mello, que se revolcaría por el suelo de la risa, sino fuera porque Near estaba allí y podía aprovecharse del momento.- ¿Un hijo?, vamos, yo tenía a Watari y ya ni digo a L, como personas inteligentes, pero después de esto…

Sin hacer caso de los aspavientos de Mello, Roger preguntó al otro implicado.

- ¿Tú que opinas, Near?

- Me parece bien.

Mello se volvió a mirarlo, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Desde luego, Near estaba de psiquiátrico. Aunque tampoco se sorprendía demasiado, la escena le recordaba mucho a aquella escena que tuvo lugar allí mismo hacía muchos años. La respuesta de Near fue la misma: "Me parece bien".

- ¿Es que a ti todo te parece bien o qué?- preguntó Mello, aunque probablemente nadie supiera que se estaba refiriendo a cuando Roger les propuso que trabajaran juntos.- ¿Es que no te has tomado hoy la medicación? Que yo sepa todo esto es completamente absurdo, y a no ser que te hayas operado en este tiempo, los dos somos tíos. HOMBRES. Es científicamente imposible que dos hombres tengan un hijo.

- No, no es científicamente imposible.- aclaró Roger.

Y fue entonces cuando lo divertido del asunto se esfumó y Mello tragó saliva sonoramente y su frente comenzó a cubrirse de un sudor frío que no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¿Qué me estás contando?- se apresuró a decir para disimular su estupor, y su miedo.

- En sus experimentos, Watari descubrió una forma de crear un embrión a partir de espermatozoides, es decir, sin la necesidad de un óvulo.

- ¿Y no le dieron el premio Nobel?- comentó Mello, resguardándose en el sarcasmo.

- La idea inicial del experimento surgió de crear hijos de L, pero el tema resultó ser muy complicado. Recurrir a un banco de donantes de óvulos estaba descartado porque sería un sacrilegio combinar los espermatozoides de L con el óvulo de cualquier mujer que a saber qué coeficiente intelectual tendría. Es por esto por lo que Watari se centró en la idea de crear embriones a partir de espermatozoides solamente.

- ¿Y no le bastaba con los de L que ahora nos quiere meter a Near y a mí en ese lío?- se quejó Mello.

- De sobra es sabido que la variedad genética es mucho más enriquecedora, por eso cuando L os eligió a los dos supo que el resultado sería mucho mejor en ese caso.

- La variedad genética es mucho más enriquecedora…- repitió Mello a modo de burla.- ¡¡Serán cabrones!! Se mueren y nos dejan a nosotros todo el marrón.

- ¿Y como se supone que se lleva a cabo el proceso de gestación?- preguntó Near.

Sorprendido, Mello lo miró de reojo. No porque la pregunta de Near no fuera interesante, que lo era, sino por el hecho de que Near se mostrara interesado en el asunto en general, como para incluso preguntar detalles. Definitivamente, eso de ser el nuevo L le había vuelto loco de remate.

- Teniendo en cuenta que el experimento tiene un carácter completamente confidencial, no resultaba posible recurrir a ayudas externas, como madres de alquiler. Por ello, Watari elaboró un sistema que permitiera poder gestar al bebé sin exponerlo al público, es decir, creó una forma para que uno de los padres pudiera desarrollar al bebé en su interior. Se basaría en una operación, en la cual se introduciría un útero artificial en el que luego se implantaría el embrión. Habría que conectarlo correctamente al cuerpo portador para que pueda suministrarle riego sanguíneo y nutrientes y así poder desarrollar el embrión. Después del periodo de gestación, éste se retiraría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

A esas alturas, la mandíbula de Mello casi podía tocar el suelo.

- ¡ESTO ES UNA ABSOLUTA PERVERSIÓN DE LA NATURALEZA!- saltó de repente Mello.- Lo primero es que no quiero tener ningún hijo, mucho menos con Near y lo segundo es que eso del útero artificial y todo ese rollo es una abominación. ¡ME NIEGO! Y no sólo eso ¡ME LARGO AHORA MISMO DE ESTA CASA DE LOCOS! Me importa una mierda que L se revuelva en su tumba, porque después de haber ideado semejante barbaridad como poco debe estar en el infierno.

Mello trató de huir, besando la cruz de su rosario, como si eso pudiera resguardarle de todas aquellas ideas pecaminosas que había oído. Sin embargo, algo le agarró el pie y a punto estuvo de caerse de bruces.

Era Near, que sin levantarse del suelo lo había alcanzado antes de que se marchara. Todo aquello le estaba dando escalofríos, la imagen de Near reptando por el suelo para agarrarle tampoco ayudaba pues le recordaba a una película de terror.

- Yo lo haré, Mello.- propuso Near, como si con eso ya se hubiera arreglado todo, como si así aquello dejara de ser algo totalmente extraño y antinatural.

- ¿Qué tu harás qué?- preguntó Mello, intentando soltar su pie de la mano de Near. No creía que Near tuviera tanta fuerza. Aunque había oído eso de que los locos tienen una fuerza fuera de lo normal. Todo encajaba.

- Yo llevaré al bebé.

- ¡¡AHHHHH!! ¡ESTAIS TODOS LOCOS! Sobre todo tú, Near. ¿Tú sabes lo que estás diciendo? Eso no se ha hecho nunca, podrías morir en el proceso. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, morir por una cosa así sería injusto.

Los ojos de Near se abrieron más, pareciendo más oscuros e inquietantes, aunque nublados por un halo de emoción imposible de disimular aunque lo intentara.

- Lo que te preocupa de todo esto es que pueda morir…

- ¡NO! Lo que me preocupa es que te tomes en serio todo este asunto sin ningún sentido.- se apresuró a aclarar Mello. Por supuesto que le preocupaba que Near pudiera morir en el intento, pero no quería que ni siquiera Near llegara a plantearse la idea de que accedería a aquel experimento del diablo.

- No debéis preocuparos por eso, nadie va a morir, contaríamos con supervisión médica constante de confianza.- explicó Roger.

- ¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!- gritó Mello, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, la mano de Near sujetando su pie aún con más fuerza.

- Es deseo de L que el bebé sea criado aquí en Wammy's House con los mejores medios y la mejor educación posible. Será el mejor sucesor, la persona más brillante del mundo. Será mejor incluso que L. Ese era su último deseo, Mello.

La tensión se relajó un poco. Por la mente de Mello pasaron rápidamente todas sus frustraciones. El hecho de que jamás conseguiría ser mejor que Near, y que por mucho que hubiera intentado ser el número uno, siempre estaría Near para recordarle que no lo era. Por otro lado, tampoco Near era el mejor, porque el mejor había sido L, pero ya habían comprobado, en el caso Kira, que si ambos estaban juntos podían ser mejor que L incluso. La posibilidad de aquel experimento no ayudaba impulsarle a ser el mejor, pero sí que conseguía que una parte de él llegara a ser el número uno. La idea, el concepto, eran buenos, pero los medios…

Tener un hijo no entraba en sus planes, ni a corto ni a largo plazo. Además él conocía muy bien la presión que suponía crecer bajo un objetivo. Ese niño jamás podría vivir una vida normal pues ya desde su concepción estaba destinado a ser el mejor detective del mundo. ¿Era justo condicionar la vida de alguien de esa manera?

Lo mirara por donde lo mirara no veía más que inconvenientes.

- Fue el último deseo de L y de Watari. Él nos eligió, trazó este plan para nosotros. ¿Acaso tenemos derecho a contradecirles cuando ellos nos salvaron de una vida de desgracia para darnos todo lo mejor?- intentó convencerle Near.

- Somos personas, no marionetas.- masculló Mello, aunque pensara que Near tenía bastante razón.

- Somos privilegiados, Mello, gracias a ellos. Yo ahora soy el nuevo L, pero bien sabes que no me importaría compartir ese nombre contigo, y por supuesto no me importaría cederlo a alguien que será mejor que nosotros dos.

- No te importaría cederlo porque estás loco y amargado. Yo en cambio, soy libre, hago lo que me da la gana, no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie y no necesito atarme de nuevo a esta vida frustrante.

- Ya no sería frustrante, ya no se trataría de tú o yo, sino de los dos, se trataría de ver cómo una parte de nosotros llega a donde nosotros no hemos podido llegar. No habría más competición. Más que nunca, el fin justifica los medios ¿no?

- ¡Mierda, Near! ¡Cállate ya!- exclamó Mello, dudoso. Near le conocía demasiado bien. Near era un maldito bastardo que siempre conseguía que hiciera lo que se proponía, con cuatro palabras bien escogidas y ojos de cordero degollado podría hacer que bailara la conga vestido con un tutú rosa.

Podía hacer que estuviera a punto de aceptar aquella proposición indecente.

- Yo llevaré al bebé, tú eres demasiado frágil, podrías morirte y nos quedaríamos sin bebé, sin nuevo L y sin nada.- saltó de repente Mello, aunque al instante se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Sí, Near podía incluso hacer que aceptara llevar al bebé. Maldito cabrón, qué listo era… Menuda cagada.

- No, Mello, yo lo llevaré. No me importa morir si es llevando a un hijo tuyo y mío. No me importaría morir si así logro que salga adelante.- se ofreció de nuevo Near.

- ¡No voy a permitir que te mueras! ¿vale? Ya expuse mi vida por ti una vez y salió bien, y lo volvería hacer. Si alguien debe salir adelante aquí, ese eres tú, así que deja de decir tonterías.- dijo Mello.

Mientras tanto Roger miraba la escena con cierta sonrisa de satisfacción. Al final todo había salido según lo previsto, pese a la reticencia inicial de Mello, que por otro lado, era bastante predecible.

- El bebé lo llevará Near, ese era el deseo de L.- aclaró Roger, a lo que los dos jóvenes dejaron de discutir para mirarle.- Él no tendrá inconveniente en no salir a la calle durante nueve meses, su alimentación es más sana y más variada que únicamente chocolate y su comportamiento es más tranquilo y reposado. No tendrá ningún problema con el bebé.

La mirada de Near hacia Mello destilaba triunfo. Mello miró hacia otro lado, casi ruborizado por haber protagonizado una discusión acerca de quién de los dos llevaría al bebé. Tan absurdo y tan ridículo que aún le costaba creer que no fuera todo una pesadilla.

- Bien, ahora hay que poner a punto todo el proceso, todo debe estar preparado para la concepción. Concertaremos un día.- dijo Roger.

- Un momento… ¿Concepción?- preguntó Mello, como si se hubiera perdido algo importante.- ¿Pero no era no se qué de un útero artificial en el que se implanta el embrión o algo así? No me digas que… Near y yo tenemos que… follar.

Aunque los ojos de Near se iluminaron con un brillo de ilusión, nadie pudo advertirlo.

- Dios mío, Matt me va a matar…- murmuró Mello, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, desesperado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me puede el pervert!Near XD, además ahora que está un poco tocado de la cabeza por ser el nuevo L, con más razón aún jejeje.**

**Siempre me pareció una idea un tanto siniestra eso de querer crear copias de L, pobres niños de Wammy's House… Es que eso de querer crear una copia de alguien es muy perturbador (sino que se lo digan a cierto personaje de ojos rojos jijijiji), así que no pude evitar basar el fic en esa idea. Además, para colmo en How to read dicen que la idea original era que Mello y Near fueran hijos de L. Eso me dejó oO y no hizo más que confirmar mis sospechas de que la intención de Wammy's House era menos inocente de lo que parece XD. Y he aquí mi interpretación, es una locura, lo sé, pero visto lo visto, no me habría extrañado nada que llegaran a ese extremo por hacer una copia perfecta de L XD.**

**Near está súper creepy y lo amo . Pobre Mello XD.**

**Pos nada, espero vuestros comentarios, acepto tomatazos y Avadas electrónicos.**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


	2. Reacciones divergentes

**¡Holas!**

**Como siempre, siento haber tardado ;; aparte de que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en estas semanas atrás, también he estado terminando una de las viñetas de "Pure & Dirty", empezando una de las de "Blanco y Negro", escribiendo un crack de Ulquiorra además de dibujar el capítulo 4 de mi fancomic de Bleach (cosa en la que tardo una eternidad ;;)**

**Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2. Y espero que os guste. Estoy muy contenta por la aceptación del fic, ¡20 reviews en un solo capítulo! WOW, aún estoy que no me lo creo. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! Espero que el resto de capítulos tengan el mismo éxito ;-)**

**Rating: **T

**Número de palabras**: 4070.

**Advertencias: **vocabulario vulgar. E insisto por si hay algún despistado; este fic contiene YAOI y MPREG, así que si no te gusta no lo leas. También contiene algunos spoilers del One Shot de Death Note, pero a estas alturas todo el mundo DEBE haberlo visto ya (y si no, le azotaré con mi látigo)

**Notas: **Este fic se sitúa 3 años después del caso Kira en un Universo Alternativo en el que ni Mello ni Matt murieron.

**Capítulo 2: Reacciones divergentes.**

Silencio.

Un silencio tan denso que podía cortarse la tensión en el ambiente con un cuchillo, un silencio tan largo que hacía minutos que había dejado de ser cómodo.

Mello había decidido mirar hacia otro lado, morder la tableta de chocolate con aire ausente y acomodarse subiendo las piernas por encima del brazo del sillón mientras esperaba la reacción de Matt, que viendo cómo se estaba desarrollando todo, parecía que iba a ser bastante peor de lo que imaginaba.

Justo al otro lado de la habitación, Matt aspiraba una calada de un cigarrillo para luego expulsarla lentamente, tan despacio que parecía imposible que alguien normal pudiera pasar tanto rato sin respirar. Cuando hubo terminado, apagó finalmente el cigarro a medio fumar y pulsó el botón de "off" de la videoconsola.

Al verlo, Mello casi podía augurar una catástrofe bíblica. Había aprovechado el momento en que Matt estaba jugando a su videojuego favorito, concretamente la ocasión en que estaba a punto de pasarse esa pantalla que llevaba días intentando superar. Tal vez de esa forma, Matt no prestara demasiada atención a lo que tenía que decirle.

Y Matt había apagado la consola sin tan siquiera guardar la partida. ¿Era aquello sinónimo de caos y destrucción? Mello sólo pudo disimular levemente tragando saliva y haciéndose el cuerpo para lo peor.

-A ver, Mello, no sé si he escuchado lo que creo que he escuchado -dijo Matt, dejando la videoconsola sobre el sofá y alzando la vista desde el suelo hasta su compañero con una mirada asesina.

-Me temo que has escuchado bien. Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo. No creas que es tan fácil para mí como parece -respondió Mello, horrorizado ante la idea de tener que volver a contar todo el rollo, que por cierto, había soltado con palabras atropelladas.

-Lo de que nos tenemos que mudar a Inglaterra, me ha quedado bastante claro -Matt tomó aire antes de continuar con un tono bastante más recriminatorio-. ¿Te parece de sentido común mudarnos ahora que he conseguido un trabajo fijo y bien pagado? ¡¿EH?! ¿No has madurado lo suficiente para saber lo difícil que es lograr eso hoy en día?

Mello no pudo evitar pensar que ojalá todo el problema fuera simplemente eso, mudarse a Inglaterra. Quizá aún pudiera albergar la esperanza de que Matt no se hubiese enterado del resto de la historia.

-Bueno, seguro que allí también encuentras un buen trabajo -respondió Mello sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta era estúpida–. Total, para hackear cuentas de bancos y robar información confidencial de organismos oficiales, lo mismo da que estés aquí, en Inglaterra o en el culo del mundo.

-Ah, vaya, ahora te mofas de mi trabajo en toda mi cara, al cual, por cierto, debes agradecer esa tableta de chocolate que te estás comiendo -respondió Matt entornando los ojos peligrosamente-. ¿Qué cosa productiva has hecho tú desde que dejaste la mafia? Oh, y no me vengas con el rollo del caso Kira. Que si L por aquí, que si L por allá, y todo lo que querías era salvarle el culo a _tu_ Near –comentó Matt, enfatizando el "tu"-. Y yo como un gilipollas voy y me lo creo.

-Exacto, un gilipollas es lo que eres totalmente -gruñó Mello-. ¡Arriesgué mi vida, joder! No es justo que lo simplifiques hasta ese ridículo extremo.

-Sí, arriesgaste tu vida, y la mía también, por eso no te voy a negar que soy un gilipollas. Admítelo, Mello, ni L ni Kira ni la Death Note ni nada, el único objetivo claro en tu vida siempre ha sido tirarte a Near. Da igual con cuantas flores me lo adornes o detrás de cuantas excusas te escondas. El único objetivo de mudarnos a Inglaterra es para follártelo.

Mello bufó por lo bajo. Qué idiota había sido al tener la remota esperanza de que Matt no hubiera escuchado lo de Near. Era más que obvio que eso jamás ocurriría, ya que Matt parecía tener una especie de radar que detectaba el nombre de Near a diez kilómetros a la redonda aunque fuera pronunciado en el rango de los infrasonidos. Sólo le faltaba que las orejas se le movieran como a los gatos.

De todas formas, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de arrebatos por parte de su compañero, así que no se extrañó demasiado, de hecho, estaba incluso preparado para una reacción bastante peor.

-Bah, si da lo mismo lo que diga, al final acabas sacándolo todo de contexto, como siempre -protestó Mello.

Matt parpadeó despacio y repetidamente.

-¿Qué coño estoy sacando de contexto? -exclamó, bastante exaltado-. Acabas de decirme que has aceptado tener un hijo con él. ¡Con _ÉL_, por Dios, Mello! O admites que estás muy desesperado por tirártelo o es que estás muy mal de la cabeza.

-Como siempre, escuchas sólo lo que te conviene -murmuró Mello sin hacer demasiado caso a los aspavientos de su amigo-. Ha sido oír el nombre de Near e instantáneamente dejar de escuchar el resto de lo que he dicho para montarte pervertidas películas en tu cabeza.

Podría haber protestado ante semejante acusación, pero en cambio Matt tuvo que callarse cualquier reproche. Mello tenía razón. Cuando se trataba de Near su mente se llenaba inconscientemente de horribles imágenes mentales que amenazaban de grave peligro una posible relación entre él y Mello. Estaba claro que había estado demasiado ocupado asimilando la descarada propuesta de Mello como para prestar atención a los detalles.

-Si me escucharas cuando hablo, te habrías enterado de que no va a haber nada pasional en ese asunto. Será como la fecundación in-vitro, una operación… un entorno demasiado aséptico e impersonal como para resultar lujurioso -explicó Mello.

Aunque en realidad, no las tenía todas consigo. La frase de Roger diciendo que cuando todo estuviera preparado concertarían la cita para la "concepción" aún arrojaba una sombra de duda sobre su cabeza. En principio, lo que Roger les había contado no parecía indicar la obligación de ningún acto sexual, pero tampoco podía confirmarlo al cien por cien. Y como no podía asegurarlo totalmente, mejor era hacer creer a Matt en esa posibilidad.

-Dios, no puedo creer que todo esto saliera de la mente de L. ¡Menudo pervertido! -dijo Matt-. Y el colmo absoluto es que encima se molestara en especificarlo en su testamento como si fuera el gran logro de su vida. Si ya lo veía yo bastante sospechoso todo… ya lo venía yo intuyendo desde hace años… La fijación que tenía L con vosotros dos no era nada sana y todo esto lo prueba ahora –Matt empezaba a desvariar en un monólogo consigo mismo-. Os había predestinado desde el principio, por eso os obligaba a competir, para que os obsesionarais el uno con el otro. No hace falta que me digas qué opina Near de todo esto. Apuesto a que en este momento estará comprándose ropa interior sexy para la ocasión, si es que no la tiene comprada ya desde hace siglos por si algún día sucumbías a la tentación de verle tirado en el suelo con el culo en pompa y acabaras metiéndole mano arrinconándolo en el pasillo y…

-¡YA BASTA! ¿NO? –le interrumpió Mello-. ¿Ves? Estás volviendo a hacerlo otra vez, montándote pervertidas películas sobre Near y sobre mí a las primeras de cambio. No hay necesidad de todo eso ¿te enteras? Lo más sexual que va a tener todo esto es que, a lo sumo, Roger nos dará una revista porno para que podamos estimularnos y llenar el nada tentador bote de plástico que nos dará para la ocasión.

-En el caso de Near una foto tuya seguro que funciona mejor que cualquier revista porno -comentó Matt, siendo callado por el grito de Mello.

-¡¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE YA?! –Mello respiró hondo para tranquilizar esos nervios que Matt era un experto en crispar-. No sé para qué te cuento todo esto. Lo mejor habría sido decirte que nos marchamos a Inglaterra y punto, sin más explicaciones.

-¡Eso está precioso! –exclamó Matt con ironía-. O sea, que serías capaz de llevarme engañado y un día aparecer con el bebé y decirme "mira, te presento al hijo de Near y mío". Sería perfecto si lo que quieres es matarme. Sí, desde luego sería más letal que escribir mi nombre en la Death Note.

-Imbécil -gruñó Mello, llevándose de un mordisco media tableta de chocolate-. No pretendía hacer eso, por eso mismo estamos teniendo esta conversación estúpida. No colaboras lo más mínimo. Si tan traumático te va a resultar, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.

Mello lo dijo casi sin pensar, harto de las reacciones de Matt. Un milisegundo después de haberlo dicho, se arrepintió. Insinuar siquiera dejar atrás a Matt a favor de Near era algo incluso más doloroso que admitirle que sí, que quizás después de todo la idea de tener que relacionarse sexualmente con Near, muy en el fondo de su conciencia, no le parecía tan mala. Pero es que Matt no había visto el cambio que había dado en esos años. Near nunca había sido feo, eso lo podría afirmar incluso Matt, con todo su odio ciego hacia Near. Aunque siguiera teniendo ese aire infantil característico, aunque hubiera descuidado su aspecto, dejando que el pelo le creciera aleatoriamente, aunque sus ojos fueran más intensos y oscuros, aunque hubiera adquirido un deje de locura realmente perturbador. Tal vez la manera más simple de describir el modo en que Near había cambiado fuera decir que estabas más "hombre".

Y, oh Dios, tratar de buscar la palabra exacta en todo aquel enjambre de imágenes y recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente tan sólo ayudaba para remitirle a la frase sin sentido que Matt había pronunciado minutos atrás.

Había recordado, y vuelto a confirmar, que sí, que en sus más oscuros deseos siempre había querido arrinconar a Near en la esquina de un oscuro pasillo, o debajo de la escalera, o incluso en la lavandería. Donde quiera que fuese, con tal de ver cómo se desenvolvía el menor ante tal situación, sentirle acorralado, jadeante y excitado, aprisionado entre su cuerpo y la pared…

Mello tuvo que darse una palmada en la frente para volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que Matt parecía realmente consternado con su respuesta. Después de lo que acababa de ocurrirle, era la persona menos indicada para recriminar a Matt que se imaginara tórridas historias sobre él y Near en su cabeza. Jamás lo admitiría, mucho menos delante de él.

Sobre todo en la delicada situación en que se encontraba, y viendo lo que se avecinaba, Mello decidió que, por su bien psicológico y físico, NO debía volver a pensar ese tipo de cosas.

Así que para tratar de evadir el tema, fijó de nuevo la vista en su compañero, quien tenía agarrado en un puño su camiseta a la altura del corazón en un gesto bastante dramático. Matt le devolvió una mirada llena de resentimiento.

-Cabrón… -murmuró, aunque su tono de voz fue elevándose paulatinamente hasta llegar a ser bastante estridente-. Si lo que pretendes es deshacerte de mí para estar con Near… ¡ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO! No voy a permitir que te ponga un dedo encima, ni tampoco voy a permitir que se lo pongas tú a él. Te vigilaré –dijo Matt señalando con los dedos sus ojos para luego señalar los de Mello.

Mello, lejos de sentirse amenazado o intimidado, simplemente respondió:

-Pues vale, por mí perfecto –dijo dándole el último mordisco a su tableta de chocolate, como quien oye llover.

Si hubiera sabido que la manera de que Matt no pusiera el grito en el cielo y dejara de quejarse era amenazarle con dejarle atrás e irse con Near, todo habría sido mucho más rápido.

Por otro lado, Matt, quien al parecer esperaba algún tipo de reacción exagerada por parte de Mello, se quedó bastante sorprendido por la indiferencia de su amigo. Se empezó a cuestionar seriamente si, tal y como Mello había dicho, había sacado las cosas de contexto y se había forjado unas ideas equivocadas. La tranquilidad con la que le había respondido le había descolocado completamente.

Si al final Mello iba a tener razón al insinuar que era un paranoico por pensar que tenía alguna sucia intención respecto a Near.

-O sea, ¿te da igual que amenace con vigilarte? –preguntó Matt, incrédulo.

-Ya ves lo nervioso y preocupado que estoy –dijo Mello mostrando su mano recta, sin el más leve atisbo de temblor.

-¿Entonces todo esto no era una estrategia para tirarte a Near?

-Si no importa lo que diga, al final vas a pensar lo que te salga del tema. Mañana vendrás con la misma cantinela de hoy, de ayer y de todos los días. Pero no, no es ninguna estrategia. La única estrategia aquí es lo que L y Watari dejaron en sus testamentos –respondió Mello, suspirando por el cansancio psicológico que le producía Matt.

Matt, bastante más relajado y sintiéndose algo culpable por todo el lío que se había montado por su culpa, encendió un nuevo cigarrillo mientras, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, miraba al suelo con aire nostálgico.

-Siempre supe que L me despreciaba…- murmuró, casi más bien parecía un sollozo.

-¡Por favor, Matt! ¡No te me pongas en plan emo! Sabes de sobra que eso no es cierto –protestó Mello, conociendo de antemano las crisis de súbito pesimismo que a menudo embargaban al joven.

-Tú siempre te has quejado de ser el segundo, pero incluso eso tenía su mérito, en cambio yo siempre he sido el tercero en todo. El segundo siempre se recuerda por ser el segundo, el tercero simplemente es el eterno olvidado… -musitó Matt, a lo que Mello prefirió no responder nada y dejarle desahogarse-. ¿Por qué L decidió elegiros a ti y a Near para su bizarro experimento? ¿Por qué no pudo elegirnos a ti y a mí? Nuestros hijos habrían sido mucho más guapos que cualquier engendro que pueda salir de Near y de ti.

-Oye, no me toques la moral ¿eh? –tuvo que intervenir irremediablemente Mello al sentirse aludido-. Mis hijos nunca serían calificados de "engendro" ya los tenga con Near o con quien sea.

-Bueno, pero tú me entiendes, nuestros hijos serían súper guapos. Es una simple regla de tres: tú eres guapo, y yo soy más guapo que Near, por tanto, nuestra combinación debe ser genéticamente más guapa –teorizó Matt.

Mello prefirió callar el comentario que Matt le había dejado en bandeja. Eso de que Matt era más guapo que Near era simplemente una cuestión de gustos. Ninguno de los dos era feo, en realidad.

-Pero resulta que lo que L perseguía no era belleza sino inteligencia. Y no te molestes por eso, pero tú mismo has dicho que siempre has sido el tercero. Por simple genética, si lo que pretendía era crear la persona más inteligente del mundo, la combinación de Near y yo es más ventajosa que la tuya y mía –argumentó Mello.

-¿Y no hay posibilidad de sobornar a Roger o algo? –a la absurda pregunta de Matt, Mello respondió con una ceja alzada-. Podríamos hacerle cambiar de opinión, sugerirle que en vez de Near, sea yo quien se combine genéticamente contigo. ¡Incluso estaría dispuesto a llevar el bebé y todo!

Mello se sintió bastante abrumado. ¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo parecía dispuesto a tener hijos con él? Y no sólo eso, en menos de una semana habían sido dos los que se habían propuesto para llevar a sus bebés en su interior. Near no era el único loco. Matt también. Debería ir al mismo psiquiátrico y tomar la misma medicación.

Y si a todo esto se le añadía el hecho de que él jamás se había planteado la idea de tener un hijo… Todo se volvía aún más absurdo y surrealista.

-¡Déjate de chorradas! Siquiera plantear algo así es como ensuciar la memoria de L. Watari y él lo dejaron claro en su testamento. Y yo no tenía ninguna intención de tener hijos, si lo voy a hacer es por L, así que respetaré su decisión –zanjó Mello.

-Olvídalo, tienes razón -nuevamente Matt retomó su tono lastimoso-. Me siento ridículo tan sólo por haberlo sugerido. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo inusual del experimento, si Near muriera… ¿podríamos darle tú y yo un hermanito al bebé? –añadió Matt con ilusión.

Mello chasqueó la lengua, en represalia por la insistencia de Matt, aunque esbozó una sonrisa antes de tirarle un cojín a la cara.

-No pierdes una ¿eh? Lo primero es sacar adelante a este bebé e intentar que a Near no le pase nada. Ya habrá tiempo de hablar sobre el resto –dijo Mello, sin querer manifestarse en contra o a favor de la proposición de Matt. Era mucho mejor para todos que se encontrara de buen humor. Facilitaría bastante las cosas. –Y ya que veo que estás de acuerdo, ¿por qué no vas al aeropuerto a consultar los vuelos a Inglaterra?

Mello sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que Matt hiciera lo que quería, y aprovechó que el chico estaba ilusionado con la idea de ser la siguiente "madre" de los hijos de Mello para mantenerlo ocupado durante un rato.

Matt no protestó, y casi dando saltitos de alegría salió del apartamento camino del aeropuerto. Nada más cerrar la puerta tras él, Mello sacó su móvil.

Desde que se vieron en Wammy's House no había vuelto a hablar con Near. En realidad no tenían nada importante de qué hablar, pero conociendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder resultaba un poco frío no haber vuelto a tener contacto desde entonces. Era como si ambos estuvieran evitándose.

Tragándose su orgullo y queriendo facilitar el proceso en todo lo posible, Mello llamó a Near.

Sabía que durante esa semana Near habría estado sometiéndose a diversas pruebas médicas, chequeos, análisis etc… que determinaran que su estado de salud era óptimo para enfrentar el difícil trago de un embarazo. No obstante, al ser un varón, se trataba de un embarazo de riesgo ya de por sí por lo que cuanto mejor estuviera físicamente, menos probabilidad de complicaciones habría.

-¿Near? Soy Mello… quería preguntarte cómo ha salido todo…-dijo Mello, sintiéndose al instante como un patético marido preocupado por la salud de su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los miembros de la SPK se tomaron la noticia con relativa sorpresa. Ya estaban acostumbrados a Near y sus rarezas. Aunque aquella superaba con creces sus expectativas. El conocimiento que tenían acerca de la infancia de Near en Wammy's House, de L y del funcionamiento del orfanato hacían que la propuesta, pese a ser extrañísima, no quedara del todo fuera de lugar.

El mudarse a Gran Bretaña no suponía ningún problema, después de todo ya habían seguido a Near por gran parte del planeta acompañándole en sus investigaciones como nuevo L, así que incluso agradecieron cierta estabilidad durante unos meses.

Y aunque hubiesen estado en desacuerdo, tampoco podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaban allí para apoyar a Near y recibían su salario por ello. Si Near decidiera establecerse en el Congo belga, allí tendrían que seguirle.

Siendo sinceros, Inglaterra era infinitamente mucho mejor que el Congo belga.

Eran muchos años los que llevaban junto a él y habían desarrollado fuertes lazos afectivos hacia el muchacho, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos, ya que desde que Near asumió el papel de L había desarrollado cierta inestabilidad y fuertes crisis de autoestima. Pero ellos estaban allí para cuidar de él, como un hijo, como un hermano pequeño.

Así que la idea de un bebé que aumentara aquella peculiar familia, fue recibida con ilusión.

Aunque evidentemente toda la idea estuviera rodeada de una atmósfera de preocupación entorno a la salud de Near. Iba a ser nada más y nada menos que el conejillo de indias de un experimento casi imposible. Aún así, confiaban en que tenían todo de su lado para que se desarrollara con normalidad, dentro de la normalidad que puede ser atribuida a un embarazo masculino. Con los fondos y la investigación que L y Watari habían dejado para su objetivo, y los medios de los que disponía la SPK, no tenían ninguna duda de que Near gozaría de la mejor atención médica posible. Y por supuesto, de todo el cariño y el apoyo que ellos pudieran brindarle en tan complicado proceso.

Asumían que en breve, además de lidiar contra asesinos en serie y bandas de traficantes, tendrían que satisfacer los antojos repentinos de un ya caprichoso Near de por sí.

Pero no podían dejar de pensar, que ese bebé llegaba en el momento más apropiado. Sin decir nada, todos pensaban que él sería el bálsamo que ayudaría a Near a superar su crisis de identidad. Tendría algo más en lo que centrar su atención aparte de en preguntarse si estaba actuando como lo haría L. Además, por otra parte, se sumaba la ventaja de que el otro progenitor del bebé iba a ser Mello.

Al fin Near tendría lo que siempre había perseguido. Aunque nunca lo manifestara abiertamente, los miembros de la SPK eran conscientes de que Mello era incluso más importante para Near que el propio L. Al fin se crearía el vínculo que los uniera definitivamente, nunca más se distanciarían. Tener de nuevo a Mello a su lado, era tal vez lo único que Near necesitaba para reencontrarse consigo mismo y superar de una vez por todas el "síndrome del nuevo L".

Podría ser un niño tranquilo, amante de los juguetes, como Near. O bien podría ser un torbellino que correteara alrededor de los innumerables ordenadores de la sala, con una bolsa de golosinas en la mano y la cara manchada de chocolate.

El comandante Rester ya lo imaginaba encaramándose a su espalda, arrancando una sonrisa a su serio semblante cuando el crío lo llamara cariñosamente "abuelo", pese a que aún era demasiado joven para serlo.

Halle lo cuidaría como si fuera suyo y le contaría cuentos antes de dormir. Resultaba ya tan lejana la época en que se sintió atraída por Mello que ya apenas se acordaba. Mello era de Near de la misma manera que Near era de Mello. Siempre lo habían sido, sólo que el orgullo a veces creaba distancias más difíciles de salvar que cualquier obstáculo físico. Y ella era una mujer después de todo, con un trabajo demasiado serio y demasiado peligroso para tan siquiera plantearse hacer caso a la llamada del reloj biológico de las mujeres de su edad.

El bebé de Near sería una bendición, harían lo que estuviera en sus manos para que no le faltara de nada y tuviera todo el amor y cariño del mundo.

En cuanto a Gevanni…

No había tenido tiempo para forjarse una opinión al respecto ni para pararse a pensar lo que la llegada del bebé supondría para ellos. Evidentemente, también lo querría, como Halle, como Rester, sólo que él en esos momentos estaba mucho más preocupado de dar sorbos a su copa de cocktail y ver cómo la aceituna que lo adornaba flotaba sobre aquella combinación de licores llamada "margarita". El sonido de las olas era relajante. La crema de protección solar demasiado pegajosa para resultar cómoda.

Se quitó las gafas de sol y dejó su bebida junto a la hamaca para disfrutar de las cálidas aguas de la polinesia francesa.

Se tenía bien merecidas aquellas vacaciones de lujo, por cortesía de Near, por supuesto. Había trabajado sin descanso esos últimos días, apenas había dormido. Near le había felicitado por el excelente trabajo y había decidido recompensar su esfuerzo con aquellas pequeñas vacaciones, viendo que el trabajo de la SPK se vería bastante reducido en las próximas semanas debido a la mudanza.

Ya lo había demostrado durante el caso Kira, y ahora había terminado de confirmarlo con un resultado perfecto: estaba hecho un experto falsificador de libros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunos días después, Near y la SPK ya se habían instalado en Wammy's House, donde vivirían al menos hasta el nacimiento del bebé. Mello y Matt también se habían mudado al Reino Unido, habían alquilado un apartamento a tan sólo quince minutos del orfanato. De este modo, Mello podría seguir de cerca el embarazo y estar disponible con facilidad si le necesitaban.

Y fue entonces cuando ambos recibieron la noticia. Near en persona, Mello mediante una llamada de Roger a su teléfono: todo estaba preparado.

La concepción del bebé tendría lugar al día siguiente a las cinco en punto de la tarde en Wammy's House.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jojojojo, ¿entendéis ahora por qué decía que este fic era del tipo "Operación bikini"? La escena de Matt y Mello me ha recordado tanto a ese fic… La verdad es que me divierto mucho escribiéndoles.**

**En este capítulo no ha salido mucho Near TT, pero tendremos Near para rato en el resto de capítulos, obviamente. Quería contar la noticia desde las perspectivas de las dos futuras familias del bebé. Por un lado la SPK, que son un amor, y por otro Matt (sips, es el único "pariente" que va a tener por parte de Mello XD).**

**Lo de Gevanni y el libro, aunque parezca algo extraño y sacado de la manga, tendrá MUCHA importancia en el siguiente capítulo, ya lo veréis ;)**

**Pues nada, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
